This invention relates to apparatus for displaying merchandise for sale in retail and commercial establishments or for storing objects.
As is well known, a variety of commercial marketing display systems are currently being utilized in the trade. With competition between establishments becoming increasingly more intense, the importance of aesthetics and utility of such displays has been recognized with such display systems oftentimes providing the critical difference in persuading consumers to purchase displayed products. Previous display devices have typically proven inconvenient to assemble and fail to include convenient means for dividing a display bin into a plurality of bins of selected size with divider means structurally sufficient to remain in place during continual abuse caused by consumers removing articles from the bins. Similarly previous display apparatus have also failed to include convenient means for attaching the display case to both vertically slotted rails and horizontally slotted walls which have recently been introduced into the merchandising trade. Further, most prior art display bins have included various obstructions which have limited a customer's vision through the front panel of the bins and thereby have detracted from the marketing of articles and merchandise contained within the bins.